Roosevelt
Grand Theft Auto Online }} The Albany Roosevelt is a 1920s classic limousine featured in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It was initially made available in GTA Online as a time-restricted vehicle from February 13 to March 3, 2014, and later re-released indefinitely as part of the GTA Online: Be My Valentine update. Design It is based on the custom 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan owned by the infamous mobster Al Capone, along with elements from the Cadillac 341B. Its grille and headlights (including its metal mesh covers) are based from certain Bentley car models from the same period, particularly the 1927 Bentley Speed Six. Unlike the real car, the Roosevelt has no suicide doors. The Newswire states that, similar to the real car, the Roosevelt is armored. The front grille sports the Albany logo and protects the radiator. There are four Drum headlights closely installed together in front of the grille. Two are large main beams with metal mesh covers, the other two are smaller fog lamps. In addition, two spotlights are mounted where mirrors would normally be. They are usable with the secondary headlight option. The hood has a chrome, cross-shaped trim and opens vertically to reveal a carbureted V12 engine coupled to a 5-speed transmission. Interior wise, it is unique, well detailed and appropriate for its era. It has two classically upholstered bench seats. The dashboard has multiple brass dials, but seems to mistakenly have a steering wheel that would match to a car from the 1950s and 1960s. There are two spare wheels located on either side of the vehicle that are preserved in leather cases that are held with a pair of straps. Behind those are four small containers situated under the doors. There is a black luggage bag located at the rear instead of a regular trunk, which cannot be opened. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Roosevelt drives smoothly. It is quite heavy, possibly owing to its thick armor. It is powered by a massive 6-double barrel downdraft carburetor, single-cam V12 engine, which is capable of powering the vehicle up to relatively high speeds, although acceleration isn't as good. With its archaic suspension, spinning out is very likely at higher speeds, and oversteer may become an issue. Lowering the suspension may help prevent this since it will reduce body roll. It is quite durable and proves capable when off-roading. Its acceleration may suffer with more passengers. Much like the Granger (and its law enforcement variants), players can ride on the sides of the vehicle, standing on the running boards. While doing so, they are able to use assault rifles and MGs, which are not normally available for use in any vehicle other than helicopters. However, as like any vehicle of this type, passengers hanging from the outside will fall off from harder collisions, scraping against surfaces or impacts from large heights. GTA V Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors (In-game model) |Engine defined = 6 Liter V10 100hp (Website) |Drivetrain defined = RWD (Handling.dat) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 4 |Gears defined = 4 (Handling.dat) |Mass defined = 2400 / 5291 (Handling.dat) |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 12.4 seconds |Top speed defined = 78 / 125 (Handling.dat) 75 / 121 (Website) |Top speed observed = 65 / 105 }} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Roosevelt-GTAV-front.jpg|A Roosevelt in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view). Roosevelt-GTAV-Trunkless.jpg|A trunkless Roosevelt, commonly appearing in the enhanced version. RooseveltPic-GTAO.jpg|The Roosevelt as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Roosevelt_GTAVe_2848_Milton_Road.jpg|The Roosevelt spawn point at 2848 Milton Road in the enhanced version. Roosevelt-GTAV-RSC.png|The Roosevelt on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Roosevelt-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Roosevelt on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Variants Franken Stange The Halloween Surprise Update included a heavily customised hot rod variant of the Roosevelt, named the Franken Stange. FränkenStange-GTAV-front.png|The Franken Stange in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Roosevelt Valor The Be My Valentine Update includes a special, highly customizable variant of the Roosevelt, named the Roosevelt Valor. RooseveltValor-GTAO-front.png|The Roosevelt Valor in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in all three characters' garages. ;Enhanced version *Has a chance of spawning in a parking lot in Backlot City (enhanced version). Look right when entering from the south-east corner gate, or south after entering from the center east gate. *Rarely spawns in the garage at the 2848 Milton Road, Vinewood Hills (enhanced version only). It will have a random paintjob, wheels, suspension upgrade, and sometimes even the trunk at the back is missing. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available on Legendary Motorsport for $750,000 as of GTA Online: Be My Valentine on all platforms, and previously available for the same price on the same website during the Valentine's Day Massacre Special. Trivia *In terms of real life inspiration, the Roosevelt and its hot rod variation, the Fränken Stange, are the second oldest cars in the HD Universe (behind the Tractor), and followed by the Hotknife, Z-Type, Rat Loader and Duneloader. *The car's name is a reference to Theodore Roosevelt and Franklin D. Roosevelt, the 26th and 32nd Presidents of the United States respectively. Franklin Roosevelt, according to a widely believed but disproved legend, made use of the armored limousine confiscated from Al Capone for protection after the attack on Pearl Harbor, before he could have his own armored vehicle. A vehicle named Roosevelt, named after Theodore Roosevelt and manufactured by the Marmon Motor Car Company between 1929 and 1930, also bears a resemblence to the in-game Roosevelt. **The fact that the car spawns in green in single player garages is also a reference to Al Capone's personal car, which was also painted green to match Chicago police cars of the period. **It is one of four cars to be named after a US President, the others being the Jefferson, Washington and Monroe. *The Roosevelt and its Valor variant both have a unique stock horn, which is an old Klaxon. *Exhaust fumes are expelled at the left side of the back of the car even though the entire exhaust system is missing. This is likely an oversight. *It has the same engine sound as the Voodoo. **However, in the enhanced version, since the Voodoo's engine sound was changed, the Roosevelt's engine sound is now unique. *The stock wheels are painted the same color as the car's primary color and have large drum brakes, which look black from the outside. Installing custom wheels will replace them with disc brakes. *The Roosevelt has no default radio station. The radio will be switched off whenever the player enters the vehicle. *The Roosevelt features the newer Albany logo. This probably means that it was the original logo back in the 1920s, was replaced by the 1970s and brought back for the 2000s (assuming it wasn't simply an oversight). **Interestingly, the Alpha, another Albany vehicle, is branded with the old Albany logo, despite the Alpha being approximately 85 years younger. *Its name in the files is "btype", suggesting that it was meant to be a HD Universe rendition of the GTA 2 B-Type. *Despite the Roosevelt being made unavailable for purchase after March 3, 2014, it is still possible to obtain it using hacking or certain glitches. **However, in the GTA Online: Be My Valentine, the Roosevelt returned to last-gen consoles and was made permanently available for purchase. *In the music video for Appetite For Destruction by N.W.A., featured on West Coast Classics, the music group seem to drive around in the car that the Roosevelt resembles, even displaying Thompson SMGs, which in the game is the Gusenberg Sweeper, riding around in pinstripe suits and fedoras and even hanging on to the side of the car like you are able to in the game. The whole video seems to have '20s theme in general, as they later rob a bank and take off with the money. See Also *Roosevelt Valor - Highly customizable variant. *Fränken Stange - Hot rod variant. Navigation }} Category:Vintage Cars